If Only I Had Listened
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: danisnotonfire and amazingphil fan fiction alert! this one is a little dark but i don't think that it is mature. dan urges phil not to come to his room after a break in at their flat.


The video was called "if I only had listened…"with a default thumbnail. The video started with Phil in a bedroom, not his own. But decorated add if so. He looked into the camera with a look of a question. Phil started with these 5 words. "if only I had listened…" he paused and looked at the floor. "I woke up that morning like every other day, waiting for the tone Dan will wake up. I grab breakfast but had to look through many cabinets because we hadn't be outside in a long time and Dan ways too much, so I settled on tea. I waited til he got up and I said to him.

'i am headed to the store. You need anything?'he shook his head still trying to wake up.

I kissed him and I headed out."he stopped as if he realized something. Then he shook his head and continued. "there happened to be a lot of people with the same idea as me so it took longer. At the checkout I got a message from Dan saying:

don't come home. Find somewhere else to go, just don't come home.

I ignored it and still went home. I just thought he was making a surprise for me so I still went back to our flat. The door was opened a crack and it was dark in the flat. I opened the door with my foot and Dan wasn't down stairs.

"Dan!?" I yelled no answer. I walked to my room. Nothing outlandish there. The closer I got to Dan's room the more the walls seemed as though someone struggled but still forced up.

Dan: I told you don't come home! I mean it. Just leave me in my room. Please!

i said back:

Whatever you are doing up there isn't anything new for me.

Dan: Phil DON'T! JUST GO AND FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO SLEEP THE NIGHT! JUST LEAVE!

I thought it was weird that Dan talking to me through text."he stopped again, as if to realize more of what he was saying. "I continued up the stairs, still ignoring his messages. If he was hiding something then I should see it. As I got closer I heard muffled, muffled yelling. "Dan?" I said. The yelling was louder and now with what sounded as crying. "Dan? Are you okay?" the yelling became screaming. I needed to help Dan. He must have been in trouble. I ran as fast as I could to Dan's room.

Dan: LEAVE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT YOU TO GO TO A HOTEL, OR A FRIEND'S HOUSE OR TO YOUR PARENTS HOUSE. I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE!,

I yelled up to Dan "anything you are doing up there then I can see it." I heard the screaming again, still muffled. His door was shut.

Dan:JUST LEAVE! YOU NEED TO LEAVE! THIS IS NOT A SUGGESTION! LEAVE!

I was still skeptical of Dan. He always seemed he would shift his love to someone else. Just he may have told me before. I kept going up the stairs till I found Dan's door. The muffled yelling continued but now sounded like it was saying words, words to muffled to make sense." his pause this time was more meaningful. He eyes moved to the ground. He seemed as if he was going to cry. "If only I had listened." he said again. This time as a heart ache and less of a statement. "I opened the door and saw Dan tied to a chair and with a gag around his mouth, with a gun pointed to his head. "Dan? What have you planned?" I said with a slight smile. I walked towards him, I can almost still hear his yells. Yelling at me to go way. If only I listened." Phil's head lowered down and he took a deep breath. "I tripped. I fell to the ground. After a second of me on the ground, I heard the gun shoot. I looked up from the floor and saw that there was a red pool around Dan's feet. I got up and saw that there were no breathing. No response. I looked around and saw two men walking from the shadows. I ran caught a cab and made him take me home. And that was over a month ago. I tried to not go out in the fear of the men finding me and not make it another person's choice to, well..." he paused and looked at the ground. He sighed "I wonder what happened with his body? Let's always hope to see another day." he forced a smile and ended the video.


End file.
